bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōda
| image = | english =King's Seeds | kanji =王種 | use =Foundation of Universes | created by = | used by =Soul King | tblcolor =#E30022; | textcolor =#FFFFFF }} The Ōda (王種, King's Seeds) are a collection of artifacts that play an important role in the fundamental creation of a new world, and the destruction of the current one. They predate the existence of the itself and are considered one of the most important symbols of the reigning Soul King, to obtain these seeds is the incontestable right to rule. Overview The Ōda are extremely powerful artifacts that serve to set the foundation of universal planes. Though they take the shape of small crystalline jewels, they each contain immense power capable of causing destruction on a cataclysmic scale if not tightly controlled. They predate the existence of the universe itself and have been used countless times to create and destroy previous ones in the past. They were used by the current Soul King and act as the cornerstone of its rule. Each of these seeds governs a specific fundamental force that is necessary to lay the foundations of the next world, of which there are four: *'Shizenoda' (要素種, Seed of Natural Forces) is the seed of the elements, that both creates and controls the earth, the sky, the sea, the flames, and all other natural forces. It is typically the first seed used in the creation of a new world as it sets the field for the others. It is also used to create creatures, such as animals, s, Hollows, and Togabito, but it is only responsible for their physical containers and not what makes them truly alive, that being thought and personality. This can also be said of the worlds it creates, though its power is enormous and capable of immense feats the Shizenoda cannot bring true life to a world, instead what it creates is static, as is the case with Hueco Mundo. The true creation of a world relies on the combined use of the seeds not reliance on a single one. Those who inherit this seed are typically greatly in tune with the elements around them but are also doomed to the fate of slowly becoming one with their environment, flesh becomes bark, bone becomes stone and blood turns to rain until, finally, they are completely subsumed by the world around them. *'Ikanda' (根性種, Seed of Will and Emotion) is the seed of the mind that creates and bestows all beings with the ability to think on their own, to have emotion and personality. It would be the second seed used, while Shizenoda creates the foundations, Ikanda adds onto it the layers required to truly bring the world to life. Though it doesn't control life in the specific sense it is responsible for making everything feel alive as it is responsible for everything that an individual feels, from hope and happiness, to rage and sadness, the sensation of touch, scent and sound, all of them are encapsulated by Ikanda. It is the reason animals act on instinct and Hollows suffer an eternal hunger. However, as stated, it does not control the cycle of life and while it gives those living beings created by the Shizenoda the will to exist and the means to forge that existence it cannot bring about true change. Inheritors of Ikanda are extreme empaths, capable of perceiving and feeling the thoughts of a great many others in their vicinity to such an extent that it can be said they are all of those people at once. Often this leads the individual to become an emotional cripple under the experience of innumerable phobias and mountains of regret and despair that is not their own. *'Seishida' (生死種, Seed of Life and Death) is the seed of change that forms and manages the cycle of death and rebirth, the system of growth and eventual decay that all things experience, as such it can also be treated as representation of time. Ikanda makes a world feel alive but Seishida is responsible for truly giving it life. Seishida allows the world to move, grow, and change as time passes, passively creating seasons and weather shifts, it allows beings to age through differing life states and in various forms. It manages their state of existence and establishes the undeniable rule that all things no matter whether they are animate or inanimate must eventually succumb to decay and death, to seek immortality is the greatest sin against the machinations of this seed, for it is the reason every object in existence no matter how small contains a soul. It maintains the cycle of reincarnation, creating man and beast and managing them when they become es. Even those who are static within the cycle, such as Hollow, Togabito, and are within its vigil. Those who inherit this seed are locked within a singular static cycle, unable to truly reincarnate, each death simply forces them to cast off their memories and begin anew. *'Nijūda' (二重種, Seed of Duality) is the seed of balance which allows all things to co-exist, to overlap and effect each other. It is the seed dedicated to managing the others, for without guidance they would bleed into one another and destroy their creations, though it should not be mistaken for the strongest seed. It is responsible for creating the duality in all things, for each thing that exists naturally has an opposite; and , or, and . It is the reason why water can extinguish flames while the wind may feed them, and also why a strong enough flame will evaporate that water and a strong enough wind will choke those flames. It is why are opposite to and Hollow are opposite to s. While the opposition is within its purview, this does not make hybrids a perversion of its creation, rather, while Soul Suicide is the more common expectation of such an attempt, hybrids can exist because Nijūda expects them and allows them to be within the bounds of existence so long as the equilibrium of energies between the distinct souls remains intact (An only exists if its Shinigami powers do not overwhelm its Hollow powers; they must exist in equal measure). Those who inherit Nijūda are sensitive to the balance of all things around them, and as the scales shifts so too do they. In practice, they tend to appear extremely paranoid, bipolar, or schizophrenic as the balance is in a constant state of flux. A pacifist could become a hardened killer within an instant under the right conditions and so on. Each of the seeds carry within them un-quantifiable potential as the spheres they govern are considered concepts and thus extremely broad in practice allowing for all manner of usage. They are however extremely difficult to control, and only a select few beings ever exist with the strength and wisdom to be able to do so. The Soul King, seeking to prevent their misuse, and the thought of someone overturning the universe it has created, cast the seeds into the cycle of reincarnation. They are currently bound to the balance of souls, and have fused themselves to select beings, referred to as Inheritors (相続人, Sōzokujin), reincarnating with them as time passes. This makes finding the seeds almost impossible through any normal means. Through unconscious use of these seeds, Pejjokantara was able to transform his body of sand into any elemental form it came into contact with, entirely neutralizing the effects they could have on him in the process, while Fiona Archer was able to prevent transformation into a Togabito, instead isolating its powers within her soul to be localized and used as she saw fit. However profound these uses of the seeds may appear to be, they are only facets of what they are truly capable of, something unachievable while their carriers remain unaware of their existence. Inheritors Bleach Crossroads= |-| Bleach: Duality= |-| Fanon Canon= Trivia *The appearance of the seeds is taken from the ''King's Jewels'' from .